


I Told Her to Fight Me...

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Nano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm Scared She'll Win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told Her to Fight Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvery_Moon_Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/gifts).



> I wrote a fluffy thing for Silvery_Moon_Thing, who you should check out because they are better than me and really nice!

Lalna burst through Lomadia and Nilesy's front door, frightening the life out of Nilesy, the cats and Mr. Owl. Lalna then sprinted into the witching basement and hid behind a chest, scaring Lomadia so much she dropped a vail of Exhale of the Horned One, which smashed onto the floor.   
"Lalna, what the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Lomadia asked angrily, stepping around the puddle the broken vail had created.   
"Hiding." Lalna whispered, peeking out over the chest.  
"Hiding? From who, exactly?" Nilesy asked as he came down the stairs, a terrified Mr. Cat curled up in his arms.  
"Nano." Lalna whispered, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He wasn't wearing his goggles, and his lab coat was ripped.   
"What have you done _this time_?" Lomadia asked. "Wait, let me guess. Was it the cat or the house?"  
"Neither." Lalna said as he stood up. "I told her to fight me, and I'm scared she'll win."   
"You told Nano to _fight you_? What are you, insane?" Nilesy asked, putting Mr. Cat down on the floor.   
“What happened?” Lomadia asked, suppressing a laugh.  
"We were playing tag, and we were on opposite sides of the roof. Nano was it, I told her to come and fight me, and she ran at me with her sword. Running away seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. I threw my goggles at her to try and slow her down." Lalna told them. "Could I stay here for a bit, until she figures out where I am and tries to spear me, at least."  
Lomadia laughed. "Sure, but you have to clear that up and help Nilesy out on the farm." She pointed to the smashed vail and the small puddle it had created.   
"Thanks, and I'm sorry for scaring you, Mr. Cat." Lalna leant down and scratched Mr. Cats ear.   
"What about Nilesy? You nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack!" Nilesy exclaimed. Lomadia laughed and set Lalna to work clearing up, then out onto the farm.


End file.
